If They Were Human
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Rated for lemons and language. Rose moves to Russia with her family where she meets Dimitri  he 12 & she 5 . Their feelings grow over the years, but will they fall in love like their parents want? Is it lust? There's a htin line between love & lust...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is a really long chapter so yeah... I hope you like it... :D_**

* * *

><p><span>If They Were Human and Knew Each Other From The Start<span>

Chapter 1:

I looked out at the road and sighed. I couldn't believe we were moving again. It was terrible. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But, I had to, that was the cliche with family, you stick together no matter what.

Dad taught me that, that family sticks together no matter what and even if it was one mistake or something you should forgive each other because family is the only thing you'd have.

We were moving to some place in Russia (I think? I can't remember). "Are we there yet?" I asked mom.

"Rose, I swear if you ask that one more time, you'll find my hand around your backside!" Mom yelled.

Dad chuckled from beside mom (he was driving) and mom was in the passenger seat. Rachael snickered from beside me in the middle of the van and Sam and Chad were chuckling from up the back, behind us.

"Calm down, honey," Dad said, putting his hand on mom's and turning to smile at her.

Mom's face lit up like a Christmas tree and I sighed.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Rose?" Mom said, trying to calm herself down.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, giggling behind my hands.

"Rosemarie! I swear, if you don't shut up your ass will be as red as my hair!" she yelled.

The twins (Sam and Chad) laughed in the back. "Mommy said a naughty word!" they cooed together and I laughed.

"Ass, hahaha, _ass_!" I laughed and Dad looked at me from in the review mirror.

"Rose said a naughty word!" The boys cooed again, laughing.

"Rose, don't swear!" he scolded.

"But, mom swore, so she taught me the word!" I said defensively.

Dad chuckled. "Oh well, she'll get punished at home," he said.

"Quite, everyone," mom said.

I looked out the window as the builidings went by at the speed of light. "We're here," Dad said and looked back to smile at us kids as he pulled into a driveway that was all brick and then he drove up to the house that looked more like a mansion (like all our houses do).

We _had _to move because no other Preschool would take me after I "accidentally" set my old teacher on fire. It was funny though. Oh well, poor her.

We got out of the car and I twirled a few times and then a little girl, my age, came running over and smiled at me. She had blonde hair that bounced as she walked and jade green eyes and she was pale and about a head or half taller than me.

"Hey, my name's Lissa, Vasalissa Dragomir is my full name but I like Lissa better. Dragomir is my last name, Vasalissa is my first," she said smiling.

"I'm Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway. Hathaway being my last name, Rosemarie my first," I said.

"I'm five," she said smiling.

"Me too," I said.

"Excuse me?" Lissa asked my mom.

"Yes?" she asked bending down to Lissa.

"Can I please hang out with Rose?" she asked.

"Of course," mom said smiling.

"Thank you," Lissa said grinning. "Come on Rose!"

Lissa and I ran around the neighbourhood, pretending to be robots and pirates. We also got my plastic swords and had a sword fight while I wore a patch over my eye and she wore one too and we both had pirate hats on.

"Arr!" I said in a pirate voice.

"Arr, you get away from my ship," Lissa said in a pirate voice while we played on the street.

"Hey, can we play?" a boy with red hair asked. He had freckles along his cheeks and nose and he had pale hair and blue eyes. A boy standing next to him had brown hair and tanned skin. They were both dressed like pirates.

"The more the merrier!" me and Lissa said in pirate voices.

We all laughed.

"I'm Mason," he said. "This is Eddie."

"I'm Rose and this is Lissa," I said. "I'm new here and I live right there in that mansion." I pointed to my house, smiling. All the houses along this street looked like mansions and they all had beautiful gardens and brick driveways.

"Oh my gawd! You live next door to Dimitri?" they gushed.

"Huh? Who's that?" I asked.

"He's the most awesome-est big kid in the world!" Mason gushed.

"I wonder if he has leggo," I said.

"He has an awesome leggo collection, come on, we can play with him and introduce you," he said.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We ran up the driveway and I waved at mom and dad laughed while mom gave me _the_ look, the look that said 'don't get into too much trouble'. Haha, I always do. I once tried driving the car around and crashed it. Dad laughed while mom went off her head at me.

I rung the door bell and a lady answered the door and smiled at us and kneeled down to my height and I stepped forward to whisper into her ear.

"Is Dimitri home?" I whispered.

"Yes he is," she whispered back into my ear.

"Can we please play with him?" I asked.

"Of course," she whispered back. "What's your name? I'm Olena."

"I'm Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway. Abe Mazur's daughter," I whispered.

"Okay, go on in, Mason knows where his room is. Don't get up to too much mischief," she whispered and I beckoned the others in as she stepped aside for us and Mason led the way to Dimitri's room and I knocked on the door and then opened it and walked in and quietly, leaving the door open and telling the others to wait and be quiet, and I seen a boy with brown chin length hair and tanned skin sitting at a table, listening to Western music and I silently groaned.

I tiptoed up behind him while the others looked and I jumped onto his back. "Ha!" I yelled, laughing.

"Viktoria," he groaned and the others burst out laughing and three other girls came along and they all had deep dark brown eyes, brown and long hair, with tanned skin.

"Yes?" the girl, I assumed was Viktoria, asked. "I'm right here."

I leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Boo!" I said and he screamed.

"What the hell? Which little gremlin is in my room?" he yelled and I screamed, and pouted, upset, I think I was going to cry and I fled to what I think was a wardrobe and sat in there, crying, but not making a sound.

"What just happened? And who was that?" I heard the Dimitri kid ask.

"That was Rose," Mason said. "A playful girltle kid, she was playing with us. She likes playing pirates."

"Ohh, I'm going to ask if she'll play with my barbies," the Viktoria girl asked and came to the door and opened it.

"What?" I snapped. "This is my hideout." I went to shut the door again but she stopped it with her foot.

"Do you want to play with my barbies with me?" she asked, handing me a doll and I took it, smiling.

I took hold of the doll and put it's head in my mouth ripped it off with my teeth and spat it out, causing it to hit Eddie in the head and the girl called Viktoria shrieked and ran off crying and I shut the door again.

I seen the door open again and seen the Dimitri kid kneel down to my height and I glared at him. "Sorry for calling you a gremlin," he said.

"It's cool, I understand," I said and then smiled, my eyes going all playful. "My mom calls me a shit when I've been naughty and you wanna know why we moved here?"

He laughed. "Why did you move here?" he asked.

"Well, I was being naughty and no other school in America would take me so I moved here with my mom and dad. Daddy already had a house here, he also has one in Paris, New York, France, London, Morocco, Scotland, Turky and several others, and so we moved here," I said.

"What did you do that was naughty?" he asked.

I giggled. "Well," I giggled again. "I got annoyed at my Preschool teacher and lit her on fire," I said.

His eyes went wide and he laughed, covering his mouth. "That's funny, but I don't think you should do that again," he said and I shrugged.

"I punched a girl for being mean to me," I told him. "I made her nose bleed."

He smiled. "I don't think that's something to be proud of," he said.

"Oh well, I am," I said, smiling.

"Well then, that's good for you," he said.

I grinned. "I know!" I said, giggling.

"Come on," he said and picked me up, slinging me over his back and giving me a piggy back ride.

"Did you know, I like to burn things. Like barbies, bite there heads off and leave body pieces of baby borns, barbie dolls (any girlie toy in perticular) around everywhere and chop them to pieces and burn them?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Well, I do now," he said.

"Are you sure you're not a boy?" Mason asked and I giggled.

"No, I'm a Lady Gaga," I said sarcastically and laughed. _(AN:/ I have nothing against Lady Gaga, I actually like her songs)._

"Eww!" Lissa said.

"It was a joke," I said.

"I have two brothers (they're twins) and an elder sister that is really pretty," I told Dimitri, whispering it into his ear and he chuckled.

"Okay then," he said.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm turning eleven, but I'm in grade five, meant to be in grade six though," he said.

"Cool, I'm five," I said to him.

Dimitri walked down the stairs, carrying me and Lissa while the boys complained about them having to walk and then we all walked out into the sun.

"Hey, Lissa, where's Andrei?" Dimitri suddenly asked.

"He's out in town with Jeremy," she said laughing. "They're on a date, watching a movie."

"Eww! They're gay?" I asked in horror.

"No they're not, we just joke about it," Lissa said. "Because they're always hanging around."

"Hehe, funny," I said.

Dimitri put me and Lissa down and we all decided to make up a game (well me and Lissa and Viktoria when she came down) that all us girls were going to be Princesses and we had to go hide and then the boys had to come find us.

"But I want to slay the dragon!" I whined, pouting.

"Too bad, you're a girl," Mason said, poking his tongue out.

"Now, Princes, choose your Princesses," Lissa said, cursying.

"Rose!" Eddie and Mason said at the same time.

"No," I said. "I don't two-time with my prince." I frowned.

Dimitri laughed. "Come on guys, be fair to the other two girls," he said, guesturing to Lissa and Viktoria who were frowning.

"Mason, you'll go with Lissa because I want to see what Ranga and Blonde looks together," I said, grinning. _(AN:/ I don't have a problem with people with red hair...I actually like the hair colour)_

"Hey!" Mason said. "It's Mason not Ranga!"

"Sorry, Mase, but you do have red hair," I said.

"I'll got with Eddie," Viktoria said, grabbing Eddie's arm and pulling him over to her and I looked at Dimitri.

"Guess it's you and me," I said. "I promise I won't burn you."

"Phew, I can breathe easier knowing that you won't burn me now," he said jokingly and I laughed.

"Come on girls!" I said. "Get your hiding places."

"Give us thirty seconds!" Viktoria said.

"Ready, set, split!" Lissa yelled and I ran to the opposite direction to everyone else. I ran to the backyard of the Belikov's (Dimitri's, Olena's, Viktoria's, Sonya's, Yeva's and Karolina's house) and then I climbed up onto the tank and sat beside the little hole thing that had a little drainer looking thing and I pulled some leaves out as I waited.

"We're coming!" I heard Dimitri shout. Dimitri walked around the back of my house and I went to duck down to get out of his sight and I fell.

I screamed and clung onto one of the pipes. I screamed. "Help! Please! Somebody, Help!" I screamed. I could feel the water at my toes, going through my sandshoes and I screamed. I was hanging on for dear life and the pipe was starting to break.

"Rose?" Olena shouted.

"Rose! Where are you?" Dimitri yelled.

"Was that Rose screaming?" I heard Chad ask Sam.

"Holly shit!" I heard mom yell.

"Help!" I yelled. "I fell! I'm in the tank!"

"Oh my god!" Dad yelled and I heard Rachael scream.

I heard several people shout out my name and then Dimitri's. I screamed again as the pipe started breaking against my weight. I sobbed. "I don't want to die," I muttered to myself but it echoed through the tank and everyone heard me.

"Come on Rose, hold tight baby girl!" Dad yelled.

I heard scrambling and then Dimitri's face. "Daddy," I screamed as it started slipping again and my hands were getting slippery and I was slipping. "Oh god!"

"Rose!" Lissa screamed. "Please hold on!"

"Daddy!" I squealed again.

"Rose grab my hand!" Dimitri yelled. Putting his hand out.

"No, I want my daddy!" I yelled.

"Rose don't be stubborn!" Mom yelled. Fear all through her voice.

"Rose!" he yelled again as it started breaking again and I slipped even further. I shook my head, tears falling. "Rose!" It started slipping more further and I was just hanging there and I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please don't let me fall!" I cried.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't let you fall," he replied.

He started pulling me up. My grip on him was tight and you could see his hand was all white from where I was gripping him and my knuckles were white. "Let go of the pipe, Rose," Dimitri said. "I've got you."

I shook my head. "I can't," I replied.

"Rose, let go of it," he said. "I promise I won't let you fall."

I let go and grabebd hold of his arm and he pulled me up and then put a thing over it so I wouldn't fall in again.

I started sobbing. "Thank you," I said to Dimitri, hugging him.

"It's okay," he said, hugging me back tightly and I buried my face into his chest and let my tears fall.

I heard my mom sigh in relief and my sister stopped screaming and I heard Lissa squeal for joy. The whole neighbourhood had come out to see what was going on and they all looked relieved that I got out okay and they had all looked really worried. "Oh my god! If I was her I would've been soo scared!" a little girl said.

"I know, that's soo scary-looking," another girl said.

"I would've had a heart attack if I was her," another said.

"I hope she's okay," a girl with black hair and green eyes said.

"Come on Rose, we've got to get down now, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

He got off first and then stood on the little ledge and helped me down and put me down on the ground and got off himself. He was really tall, and nice.

Suddenly I was squished into hugs from every direction and my eyes widened.

"Never do that again," dad said, cupping my face and then pulling me into another hug.

Rachael had tears down her face and she hugged me, hard and fiercely. "Oh, I hope you're okay. Give me a look at you," she said. "Everyone back off!"

Rachael is the over-protective sister that you just _had _to love. Sam is the playful one that is a bit more chubbier than Chad and Chad is going to break heart when he's older, along with Sam. They were both playful but they were over-protective of their little sister as well.

I am the baby in the family (as they like calling me) and so Sam, Chad and Rachael are always _too _over-protective.

Rachael checked me over along with Sam and Chad and then they walked over to Dimitri. "Thanks," they said at the same time.

"It's cool!" Dimitri said.

"Well, thanks anyway. Don't what I would've done if I lost my baby sister," they said at the same time, again.

"Guys," I warned. "Seriously? Stop talking at the same time, it's giving me a headache, oh wait, I think it's that crap music mom is listening to."

Rachael laughed and messed my hair. "Same old, same old," she replied and then Sam and Chad started coming towards me, arms wide and started kissing me all over my cheeks and hugging me.

"Ew! Brother germs," I said, squirming out of them and automatically running behind Dimitri. "Wanna kiss me? You gotta kiss Dimitri first."

They looked at each other and walked towards Dimitri, puckering their lips and Dimitri looked at them disgustedly, picked me up and started running.

I don't know how long and far we got until we lost him but we were in a house and I laughed. "Dimitri, what are you doing kidnapping that girl?" I heard a lady ask and then someone appeared with long black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Her brother's were gonna kiss me to get to her," he said, guesturing to me.

I laughed. "You know, they were doing that to scare you and make you run off without me," I told him and he shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, shrugging.

"Tasha! Dimitri's here!" the lady called out.

"Ooh! Tasha's boyfriend is here!" I heard someone coo and Dimitri chuckled. Somebody maden kissing noises and then there was a slap and the same voice again. "Ow!"

"Tasha don't hit your nephew!" the lady yelled. "Even if he is embarassing! Come down here Christian, there's somebody here for you to meet!"

Suddenly there were foot steps on the stairs and then a girl in a pretty blue dress appeared with a smile on her face and she looked really beautiful. "Hey," she said to Dimitri, smiling and he smiled at her.

"Hey," Dimitri replied.

Then there was a little boy in a black shirt and blue jeans and sandshoes (that were also black) and he had black hair and icy blue eyes as well. He glared at me.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Christian," he replied icily.

"Oh, I see how it is," I said.

"How is it then?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're one of those mean boys that nobody likes and the ones that pull girls' hair," I said.

"Oh... how smart of you?" he asked sarcastically and I seen red.

I was soo angry. "You phasistic bastard!" I screamed, throwing a punch at him and he screamed as my fist connected to his face.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"Fuckhead!" I yelled back, punching him again and then he punched me.

We started fighting, that was until Dimitri grabbed me and Christian's mom (or whatever) grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

I kept struggling against Dimitri to get to Christian and Christian struggled against his mother.

I noticed Christian's face was already starting to bruise. "Sorry about that," Dimitri said and carried me outside and set me on my feet but didn't let go.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Rose? Calm down! I can't believe you just did that!" Dimitri said.

"Sorry, he frustrated me," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Come on," he said. Taking me back home and we ended up finding Lissa and she gasped when she seen me.

"What happened to you Rose?" she asked, surprised.

"Rose got into a fight with Christian. He got a blood nose and a black eyes," she said.

"Oh my god! Stay away from him Rose, his parents died and he's creepy... he sets pigs on fire!" Lissa said horrified. "He's a trouble maker."

"I will be," I said.

Dimitri and I kept walking along because Lissa had to get home and Dimitri wanted to get me cleaned up.

He explained to my mom and dad what had happened when we visited Dimitri's friends house and mom was disappointed and dad laughed.

"At least she can throw a good right hook," Dad said. Scruffing up my hair. "Nobody will be touching my baby girl any time soon!"

I grinned up at dad and he smiled back down at me and chuckled and mom looked at dad. "Abe!" mom yelled. "She gave a kid a blood nose!"

"I know," dad said proudly.

"You should be scolding her, not congratulating her!" mom said, yelling.

"Well it's a good thing she can hit hard because what if some guy tried forcing himself upon her when she's older and a hell of a lot more sexier!" dad said.

"Forcing himself on me? You mean like, pushing me?" I asked.

"Yes, pushing," dad said.

Dimitri was chuckling through the whole thing and smiled at me and then he helped me get off the stool. "Come on," he said.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"Well I'll be taking you to your room so you can get yourself cleaned up and then I'll be going home to help my mom clean up," he said.

"Okay," I said.

He walked me around the house until we found my room which had a huge double bed in it that had a mosquito net around it and had white with green bed sheets and blanket covers and pillow cases and everything.

The walls were an offwhite and the flooring was wooden and it was a pretty wooden to and it had been polished and it was awesome.

I had a massive surround sound in my room and a TV and even a house phone cabel. "This is definately my room!" I said.

"You like green?" he asked.

"I love it, especially lime green," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"I don't really favor colours too much though, I like nearly all of them except some," I told him.

"Same," he said, smiling.

I laughed. "We have a thing in common," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Bye. I've got to go."

"Bye," I said, waving and smiling.

I knew then that I was really going to like this Dimitri guy. He seemed really nice and sweet, caring and funny.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naww! There relationship forming already... my question is... Is Dimitri already starting to crush on Rose or is he just being genuinely kind? Review with your answer... <em>**

**_ALSO because I was being nice and wrote a really long first chapter I think it wouldn't hurt for a little review :D hehe ...also when you review I'll send you a preview of the next chappy or if a lot of people reviewed well then I'll just put it up :D :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is the start of where I'm re-doing my fanfiction! ... _**

**_Sorry for the delay... hope I'm forgiven! :D_**

* * *

><p><span>If They Were Human and Knew Each Other From The Start<span>

Chapter 2:

I woke up in the morning and quickly got dressed into my overalls and had a white tee underneath. I pulled on my white anklet socks and my sandshoes and got mom to pull my hair up into two pigtails.

I skipped out the door with my gameboy in hand and the games in my little wooden weaved basket where they usually are and then knocked on the Belikov's door and Olena answered it.

"Hello Rose," she said smiling down at me.

"Hello Olena," I said smiling up at her. "Is Dimitri here?"

"Yes he is, he's upstairs sleeping, you can go wake him if you like. I've almost finished cooking breakfast. Did you want some?" she said.

My eyes widened in excitement. "Yes please," I said.

"Go on, go upstairs and I'll call you two down when it's ready."

"Thank you," I said and skipped up the stairs.

I opened the door and seen Dimitri lying in bed sleeping and I giggled a little. I tiptoed over to his bed and put my gameboy down and the games in the basket and jumped on his bed. "Wake up, Dimitri!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and he jolted up, eyes going wide and he chuckled when he seen me on his legs.

He tugged on one of my pigtails and I giggled, looking down. "How did you get in?" he asked.

"I snuck in," I lied, smiling. The only reason I was smiling was because I felt cheeky lying.

His eyes widened. "How?" he asked.

"I climbed through the dog hatch," I said, knowing he they didn't have one. I giggled as Dimitri's eyes went even wider and then he gasped and then he paused.

"Wait, we don't have a dog hatch," he said looking at me expectantly and I laughed even harder, falling off the bed and landing on my head.

"Stupid floor," I muttered at it, glaring at the floor boards and Dimitri laughed at me.

"It wasn't the floor's fault, you shouldn't have laughed so hard you fell backwards," he said.

I pouted at him and he tugged on my pigtail again and I slapped his hand away. "No, I'm cranky at you," I said.

"Why Roza?" he asked.

"R-R-Roza?" I asked.

"It's your name in Russian," he said.

"Oh," I replied. "I like i!"

Dimitri chuckled.

"I'm having breakfast here," I said. "Your mom let me in and asked if I wanted some breakfast."

"Okay then," Dimitri said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

I bent down and picked up my new gameboy. "I brought my gameboy," I said, handing it to him. "And my games." I picked up my huge basket of games and put them on his bed. The basket was full of games that me, my dad, my mom, my sister and my brothers all play.

"Cool," Dimitri said.

"I figured you could help me beat my brother-Sam's-record," I said. "Sam plays it too much and he beat my dad's record in the game because all Sam does is sit on his ass-mom taught me that word-and play games all day."

"You shouldn't really say that word," Dimitri said.

"Oh well, I do things I'm not meant to," I said, shrugging my tiny shoulders. I looked down ast my overalls. "Do you like my overalls? I think they're fantastic!"

Dimitri laughed. "They're cute," he said. "But, I think the pigtails are just plain gorgeous!"

"My mommy did them!" I boasted, my eyes glittering.

Dimitri laughed and I joined in, not knowing what we were laughing at. We started playing my gameboy until his mom called us down for breakfast and I skipped down the stairs again, dragging Dimitri along with me and then we ate. I think I finished before everyone and they laughed at how much I ate.

I put my plate in the sink and then washed my hands in the bathroom, using the little stool and I washed my face too, which would have had half my food on it. When I was finished I ran back down the stairs. "Hurry up Dimitri!" I cooed.

Olena laughed. "So pushy," she said laughing.

"Of course!" I said proudly. "I pushed a kid in the sandbox when she said 'no' to kicking Ricky in the shins."

"Who's Ricky?" Sonya asked.

"Ricky is this little kid that everyone picks on and we always poke him and take the ball off of him and once I threw it at him," I said grinning.

"She is a trouble maker," Karolina said.

"Maybe Dimitri shouldn't hang around her then," Sonya said, I didn't realise it was joke though so I pouted, folding my arms as everyone laughed and sat down.

I looked up at them. "I'm not going anywhere," I said, my voice cracking a little as the tears spilt.

"Oh, Roza, she was just joking," Dimitri said to me.

I jumped up, wiping away the tears, and smiling. I walked up to Sonya and smacked her across the back of the head and she made a weird _umph _noise. "That's for saying that Dimitri shouldn't hang with me," I said and then hit her in the back of the head and she made a louder _umph _noise. "And that's for making me cry."

Sonya glared at me and I smiled angelically at her. "Now we can go get Lissa!" I said to her, grabbing her hand and pulling, tugging on her until she finally got up.

"Fine, we'll go get Lissa," Sonya said.

I looked at Dimitri warningly. "When I get back you better be finished and washed up and dressed so we can play my gameboy!" I said, glaring a little and Dimitri saluted me.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, smiling cheekily.

I smacked him over the back of the head and he made a _umph _noise too, which made me giggle. "That's for the cheeky grin," I said to him.

"Watch it Roza, we'll have no brain cells left if you keep hitting us on the head," Dimitri said.

"Okay then, I'll kick ya in the privates," I said.

"Rose!" Dimitri whined. "That's just mean!"

"Okay, no more hitting," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "But only on the shoulder!"

"Fine," Dimitri grumbled.

I walked off with Sonya to get Lissa and apparently she wasn't home which made me really sad but Andrei was there so we all went over to Dimitri's again and luckily Dimitri was all ready to play my gameboy, we explained about Lissa being out for the day and Dimitri smiled a bit and we all went and played games until it got dark and then I went home all muddy and dirty with my gameboy in hand and the games basket in the other.

"I'm home mommy!" I said and the door opened to reveal dad.

"Oh Rose, what have you gotten into today?" dad asked.

"We built a mudslide!" I said grinning up at him. "And we played some games. Dimitri started singing randomly, it was Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes and then I joined in and it turned into a big singing fiasco with all of us singing! It was funny, that was until Andrei fell into dog poop face first, then it got hilarious because Andrei had to go home and get changed and wash up so we waited and he came out smelling pretty again, instead of like poop! Then we played in some mud some more and we all played my gameboy and Dimitri beat Sam's score daddy! _Dimitri beat Sam's score! _It was soo awesome! I had fun. It was a petty Lissa was in town for the day, shopping." I said all this while daddy took off my shoes and socks.

He carried me inside, making sure I was away from his shirt. "Sounds like fun," dad said.

That's when mom decided to appear. She shook her head at me. "I don't want to know what you got into today," she said.

"She's not as bad as you say she is," dad said and I smiled up at him.

"Exactly! I may eat a lot and not act like a girl does but deep down I'm not as bad as you think!" I said.

"Real deep," Rachael said. "Way deep your not as bad as everyone thinks. I mean, you even caused the baby sitter to run away."

I laughed at the memory and relived it again.

_It was about a year ago and mommy got a baby sitter while she went to go shopping and she waited for the baby sitter to come and then when she did mom left and I was left alone with the baby sitter. _

_I was being a real neuisance and while she was doing my dishes, I decided I wanted to make one of those torches from in my movie. So I got a the thickest stick I could find and got some paper and sticky taped it onto the top of my stick and lit the paper on fire and started to march around the house with Sam and Chad as they laughed at me and Rachael kept going on about how much trouble I'd be in but I didn't listen because I could resite that speech from heart and I had heard it too much. _

_I marched around the house and into the kitchen and the baby sitter screamed when she seen me and she kept trying to catch me to put the fire out but then I accidentally tripped her and tripped over her, causing her hair to catch light and I laughed like the Mad Hatter as she ran around screaming and dunking her head and hair into the sink full of dishwashing liquid and she screamed as I turned on the water, mistaking the cold for hot. She jerked her head up and hit the tap and she screamed in pain. Her head had a massive gash on it and Sam, Chad and Rachael were in hysterics and I was too. _

_After the baby sitter got settled down with an ice pack on the back of her head we went around and I played in the mud for a bit and made a mud cake. I went back inside skipping along as I had it on a plate. I handed it to her. "We made this for you earlier on," I said, handing it to her. It was actually mud and in the middle it had worms. _

_"Aww, thank you," she said and picked it up. _

_I went and stood beside my brothers and sister and watched. "Tell us if you like it," I said smiling sweetly at her, awaiting for the scream. _

_She took a huge bite out of it and we all burst out laughing. She looked down and seen all the worms wriggling around and she screamed spitting it all out and onto the plate and she shivvered out of the grossness (if that is even a word?). _

_"You kids are little brats!" She yelled. "That's disgusting! I'm never coming back here again!" _

_She grabbed her bag and hat, her coat and pulled it on and that's when daddy decided to come home. Dad walked up the front stairs and opened the door and looked shocked at the baby sitter. "You're children are the worst I've ever baby sat-especially that Rose! Rosemarie is so cheeky and a little brat that is soo annoying! I'm leaving, I'm telling everyone about them. No one will ever want to baby sit your kids! Mark my words!" she yelled. _

_The lady ran out of the house, putting her hat on and we all dissolved into a round of giggles, but stopped when dad looked at us. "What did you do?" he asked. _

_We told him about everything and he cleaned up the place and then me, making me have a bath because I was soo dirty and then he put us in bed for a nap, but Rachael didn't need a nap because she's a big girl. _

_I couldn't wait to be a big girl. I could go to school, I didn't have to have naps or anything. It would be fun! _

I laughed at the memory. "Oh the good days," I said, laughing.

Dad laughed at the memory too. "You're my cheeky little monkey," dad said. I giggled.

My pigtails were all lopsided from my playing all day. My hair had mud all through it and I did not look so pretty after all my playing in the mud. My clothes were really muddy.

Dad put me in the tub, putting my clothes in the laundry room and soaking them so all the mud will come off before he put them in the washing machine.

Dad bathed me and let me play in the tub for a while and then it was time to get out so I walked out to my bedroom, padding along with my big towel draping around my and me nearly tripping over it.

Mom came in and helped me dress while dad made dinner because mom wasn't much of a great cook.

When I was in my pj's I gave mom a kiss on the cheek and she returned one on mine and she walked out of the room, getting the boys in the bathtub.

I noticed my window looked straight out to Dimitri's room and I could see in his window and he waved at me and I waved back at him, smiling.

I sat on my bed and played on my Xbox 360 and I noticed Dimitri come into his room with just a towel on and I shut my eyes and I think I heard him laugh. I waited for about ten minutes and then opened my eyes and Dimitri was already dressed and I sighed in relief.

I did not want to see any boy bits, ew. Not pretty.

I continued playing my game and just as I shot someone in the head my door opened to reveal mom. "Dinner's ready," she said and I ran down stairs, my belly grumbling and I ate dinner speedily and then dad came upstairs with me to play my game and we versed each other.

After dad shot me in the head ten times, in the crotch four, other places twelve times and my team mates over twenty and I shot randomly a hundred times, it was time for bed so he shut everything off and read me a bed time story. It was Winnie The Pooh. I loved it.

He only read a chapter because it was too big and I've had it for a few years and we still hadn't finished it.

Dad kissed my forehead, turned my light off and I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you go... does it make up for deleting all the other bits of it? <strong>_


End file.
